


Pavor and Virgil

by SilverP



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverP/pseuds/SilverP
Summary: Virgil had one friend pre-AA.And it wasn't Janus or Remus.This side came about entirely due to Virgil's tendency to meddle.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Original Side(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Pavor and Virgil

Virgil has...experience making himself the root of the problem. He forces himself in there, makes himself too dark and angsty for the lights and to close to the light for the darks. He manipulates and pushes and insults until people are calmer and willing to address the problem with a clearer head. He takes the disappointed looks and the scoldings and the threatening with deadly weapons and the poison-laced bites and the being flung across the room by tentacles so that Thomas can have his Sides to help him problem solve and, more importantly, so that nobody else has to. It's why he didn't duck out until his consent was repeatedly ignored and he just couldn't take it anymore.

Even then, when he came back, he figured out the new triggers quickly and relearned the buttons to press. 

He was just glad that that one time he'd been impaled hadn't had a rerun.

It was, after all, the start of Paranoia, aka Pavor.

Roman'd been really wound up that day, pushing and pushing at the other Lights and was going to get himself slapped if he hadn't calmed down, so Virgil shoved himself into the situation, taunting and pushing all of his buttons when Roman stabbed at him with that dumb katana of his. Usually, Virgil would have been able to dodge, but Janus' poison was still running through his veins and he was sluggish. The sword slid in smoothly right below his ribcage, and Virgil grasped at the fresh wound, shocked. A bit of darkness leeched out of the corner, sinking into Virgil's shadow and rising into a perfect, inky-black copy of him. The shadow caught Virgil, and sank out into the injured Side's room as the katana slid out of his side with a smooth 'shink' and blood began to drip onto the floor. The shadow leeched away from the new side, revealing a panicky side in a color scheme of black, brick orange, and an eerie bone white. The Side, with the power needed supplied by panic and necessity, forced power into the now blood-red Side's body, basically forcing him to heal.

For the next two days, Virgil chatted with this new Side, Pavor, until Paranoia thought it safe to leave the other alone for longer periods of time. Pavor dressed up as Virgil, and went out to make Roman believe he'd dreamed the whole thing until the true Anxiety was fully healed.

Pavor remained Virgil's only friend until Accepting Anxiety, and even during that video, Pavor was the one to pull his friend from the Subconscious. 

Rumor has it that they are still friends to this day, and if you go after Virgil, you better be prepared for the retribution the friend who keeps to his shadow will rain down upon your head.


End file.
